


再会于隆冬

by Killde_Achilles



Series: Machine Forever机械永恒 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 康纳选择了所有软体不稳定的线路在耶利哥上选择继续做机器并且打死了马库斯，诺丝领导革命，最后在模控生命店里未对诺丝开枪的结局的猜想[如果对诺丝开枪会直接出现900，所以我认为在不开枪的情况下900会被推迟出厂]





	再会于隆冬

平安夜那天，汉克坐在大使桥边上的长椅上，看着熙熙攘攘的人们路过这里，前几日的雪随意地堆在路边，仿生人的革命结束了，他们都变成了垃圾场里的废铜烂铁，街上少了仿生人的踪迹和往年相比显得格外清冷。

 

底特律的雪难得地停了，天气还很冷。汉克突然想到伊甸园夜总会放走了那两个仿生人之后他也是在这里，拿枪指着康纳。说到康纳，自从天台那次之后汉克就再也没见过他，他却时时会想起这个仿生人。他没有再试着自杀，或许是因为那时康纳的一句“我希望你早日走出丧子的阴影”。汉克后来想了很久，康纳也许不止是一台机器，在他们共事的几天里他表现出了人类的特质，然而最后他却选择继续遵守指令——事实上他也没有完全遵守指令，他就这么离开了天台，什么都没有做。汉克不止一次地思考着这件事，比起机器来，他的表现更像是一个认真而有原则的人。他确信如果自己没有出现在天台上，那个女性仿生人肯定会倒在狙击枪下。康纳是很复杂的存在，也许他不能被简单的归类为人或者是机器。

 

汉克努力让自己不再去想康纳，他独自回到家里，相扑还躺在地上睡觉，平安夜连盖瑞的店都关门了，他只能随便吃点什么。家里依然是冷冷清清，即便开了暖气也总有一种阴冷驱散不掉。他开了瓶酒，最后还是和去年前年一样，他本以为……他还在期待点什么呢？期待康纳吗？汉克摇了摇头，决心把这个仿生人扔在脑后，让自己沉浸在酒精里。

 

“副队长，副队长？醒醒，我是康纳。”汉克朦胧中听到了一个熟悉的声音。是他酒喝多都产生幻觉了？然后他被人拉了起来，扛到了卧室的床上。他努力地睁开眼睛，眼前模糊的人影渐渐清晰，那的确是康纳，他没穿模控生命的制服，而是穿的破破烂烂的，像个流浪汉，头上带了一顶绒线帽遮住了自己的LED。

 

“康纳？”汉克还没有完全清醒过来，他疑惑地看着仿生人跨坐在自己身上，一件一件脱掉衣服——他得到了一个吻，康纳的嘴唇并不冰冷，相反，上面带有灼热的温度，那舌头在汉克的嘴里大肆掠夺，当他松口时汉克已经微微硬了。康纳现在全身赤裸着，仿生人不会冷，他的皮肤光滑而没有一点瑕疵，他太过完美了，堪比博物馆里的那些古希腊雕塑。

 

“汉克…”康纳帮他拉开裤链，轻轻爱抚着那根东西。他换了个姿势，低下头含住了汉克。 _这不是他们的第一次性爱，第一次发生在大使桥后的那个晚上，汉克把康纳一个人扔在那里，回家却看到了康纳在门口等他，身上已经覆了一层雪。他也不知道这个混蛋仿生人是怎么回去的，本来已经平息的怒火重新控制了汉克的理智，他把康纳扯进屋里，让他跪在自己腿间，一手抓住他的头发迫使他抬头看着自己:“你不是说我想让你做什么你就做什么吗？现在如果我让你吸我你会同意吗？”_

_康纳的LED转了几下变成了红色，在昏暗的房间里格外显眼。“如果这是你想要的。”康纳说，他颤抖着解开皮带，替汉克脱下了裤子，盯着眼前的尚未勃起阴茎，迟疑了一秒，然后开始舔它，亲吻它，手指摩擦着柱身，抚摸过上面的每一条青筋，然后他张开嘴，吞进了它。康纳感觉到嘴里的东西慢慢变大，他试着用舌头取悦对方，努力不让牙齿刮到嘴里的柱身。他并没有事先装配性爱模块，技巧也过于生涩，但是看着他这样专注地取悦自己还是给汉克带来了极大的快感。汉克抓着康纳，一次次操进他的嘴里。康纳的LED一直处于红色，压力值不停攀高。仿生人不应该有感觉，然而康纳却有了一种微妙的情绪，他不喜欢这样，他想要汉克——_

 

_程序错误_

 

_仿生人不该有欲望。康纳尽力地吞下汉克已经比最初大了几倍的阴茎，试图忽略掉那些压力值，他感到有水滑过脸颊，视线有些模糊，是“泪”。汉克也发现了康纳的不对劲，他停了下来，把自己抽出来:“你还好吗？”_

 

_“我很好，只是程序的冲突…”康纳试图让自己停止流泪，却发现自己根本无法关闭这个功能，亦或者说他已经关闭了这个功能，可他还在流泪。_

 

_“这是程序冲突？你的LED一直红着，我再不懂高科技也能明白这不对劲。”汉克冷冷地说，康纳动摇了，他不想被汉克讨厌。“我不会再强迫你了，你也好好冷静一下吧。”_

 

_“不是这样的…”康纳垂下头，他的脸湿漉漉的，嘴角还沾着刚刚替汉克口交时留下的液体。“我只是…”康纳不明白这些变化意味着什么，说到底三个月的生命对于一个仿生人而言还是太过短暂，在很多方面他还算是个儿童。_

 

_汉克把他拉起来给了他一个拥抱:“你是人类，康纳。只有人才会流泪，机器是不会流泪的。”_

 

_“我不明白……”康纳在认识汉克之前其实就已经受命处理异常仿生人，换做以前他会毫不犹豫地开枪，被他停机报废的异常仿生人不计其数，最近几次他却屡次迟疑——他不想被汉克厌恶。他可以是模控生命的机器，只是在汉克面前，他想要成为人类。_

 

_他抬起头去追求一个吻、一种安慰，汉克没有闪开。康纳并不清楚为什么这样简单的肌肤之亲就能降低压力值，但他确实感到了舒缓和平和。不能就这样停止，他渴求着更多。_

 

_一切都是错误的，康纳享受着指令之外的自由。在此刻，异常仿生人、任务都不重要，只有汉克。_

 

康纳吐出了嘴里勃发的硬挺，草草地扩张了自己然后扶着汉克慢慢向下坐，他不会疼痛，机体却会有压力值。他无视掉那些数据，现在他没有多余的时间，他要抓紧每一分每一秒和汉克共度的时光。

 

“你在做什么！”康纳全部吃进了汉克的阴茎，被完全包裹的快感让他彻底清醒过来。汉克想要坐起来，又被康纳按回床上。

 

“嘘，汉克，就当这是一场梦好吗？”康纳低下头吻住了汉克。仿生人性爱体验更佳是一个得到反复证实的结论，汉克感觉自己像是捅进了一堆奶油那样柔滑。康纳的舌头很灵活——这种时候汉克也顾不上那些之前被塞进过嘴里的证物和刚刚为自己口交的液体，只是一个吻，直到他快要窒息才放开。

 

康纳在汉克身上操着自己，低声呻吟着，他感觉自己被填满了，他的生命都得到了充实。

 

“康纳，这到底是怎么一回事？”汉克及时地把自己抽了出来，拉过康纳，翻身把他按住。

 

“副队长，马库斯是我杀的。”

 

“那个仿生人领袖？我以为…”汉克惊讶地看着身下的仿生人。

 

“如果我不那么做，我会和耶利哥一起沉到海底。”他可以更换机体，但每次更换时总会有部分记忆丢失，他不想忘记关于汉克的任何一点。“还有那个女仿生人，我最后也没有开枪。她让我杀了她，我收手了。我不知道为什么…”

 

康纳展现出了人类的特质，他身上亦有机器的一部分。汉克想起了卡姆斯基的态度，也许自始至终错的就是自己，他不该强迫康纳去成为什么。

 

“你就是你，康纳。”头一次，汉克主动吻了康纳。康纳的LED短暂地红了一下然后恢复成正常的蓝色，在他短暂的生命里，他头一次感受到了真正的自由与存在。哪怕是只有一天也好，至少他曾经活过。汉克分开他的双腿，重新进入了那个小穴。他吻过康纳的每一寸肌肤，给予他以浓烈的爱意。

 

高潮时，汉克射进了康纳的体内，他剧烈喘息着瘫倒在床上。

 

“汉克，”康纳的手滑过他的脸颊，“别忘记我。”

 

第二天汉克从床上醒来时康纳已经没了踪迹，家里就像没人来过一样，若非他看到餐桌上放着的LED环，他差点都要怀疑昨夜是否真的只是一场幻梦，。汉克也不是一开始就放弃了，他找了很久，直到第二年的春天，他得到了一台新的仿生人——RK900。人类总是那么健忘，距离上次革命才没多久他们又开始启用仿生人了。900有着和康纳一样的面孔，汉克承认900比康纳更加优秀，但他也仅仅是一台机器。

 

“安德森副队长，我注意到你一直对我有敌意，这会影响我们的工作，我能问一下其中的原因吗？”某一天下班后，RK900问汉克。

 

“我问你，你一直号称是最先进的型号，那么你之前的型号呢？”

 

“安德森副队长，我知道您在去年的曾与一台RK800搭档，您也可以称呼我为康纳。”RK900看着汉克，毫无感情地说。

 

“不许提起那个名字，赶紧他妈的回答我的问题！”汉克愤怒地把900摁在墙上。

 

“如果您是指RK800-51的话，他在得知自己将被停机后从模控生命逃跑了，我们在一周后也就是圣诞节那天找到他时他的LED已经被拆除并且执行了自毁程序，模控生命无法从中调取任何数据，所以我并不知道这一周里他去了哪里。不过RK800不是一个稳定的型号…”

 

高楼的大屏幕上滚动播放着底特律迎来最寒冷的春天的新闻，RK900的声音渐渐被汽车的嘈杂声淹没。

 

END


End file.
